harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Porpentina Goldstein
(by Queenie Goldstein) |title= |signature= |hidep= |species=Human |gender=Female |height= |hair= |eyes= |skin= |hidef= |family= *Mr Goldstein (father) † *Mrs Goldstein (mother) † *Queenie Goldstein (sister) *Newt Scamander (husband) *SonSince Rolf Scamander had Newt's family name, it can be presumed that he is the son of a son of Newt's. If he were the son of a daughter of Newt's, he would more likely bear his father's surname and not Scamander (unless he were illegitimate, his mother kept her maiden name, or his father took his wife's name). *Grandfather *Rolf Scamander (grandson)J.K. Rowling: A Year in the Life *Luna Lovegood (granddaughter-in-law) *Lorcan (great-grandson) *Lysander (great-grandson) *Mrs Scamander (mother-in-law) *Theseus Scamander"‘Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them’: 43 Things to Know about the New Wizarding World Story" from Collider (brother-in-law) *Anthony Goldstein[https://twitter.com/jk_rowling/status/632611629843263488 (any rlation to Anthony Goldstein) Yes (but distant).] posted by JKR on Twitter on 15 August 2015 (distant relative) |hidem= |animagus= |boggart= |wand=Unknown |patronus= |hidea= |job=*Auror""Dressing the Goldstein sisters: a closer look at 1920s witch fashion"" from *Federal Wand Permit Officer"'Fantastic Beasts' Character Descriptions Revealed" (Porpentina "Tina" Goldstein) from Entertainment Weekly"Everything we've learned about ‘Fantastic Beasts' this week" from (formerly) |house=ThunderbirdTina: Thunderbird. Queenie: Pukwudgie. by J.K. Rowling on Twitter |loyalty=*Goldstein family *Scamander family *Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry **Thunderbird *Magical Congress of the United States of America }} Porpentina Alexnadra Esther "Tina" Scamander (née GoldsteinWell, I think it's widely known that that characters of (Porpen)tina and Queenie are sisters, but not that their surname is Goldstein. posted by JKR on Twitter on 15 August 2015) (b. 19 August, 1901) was a half-blood American witch. She attended Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, where she was sorted into Thunderbird house. After graduating from IIvermorny she became an Auror for the Magical Congress of the United States of America."Katherine Waterston Set to Star Opposite Eddie Redmayne in 'Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them'" from Warner Bros. Tina was dismissed from her position as an Auror for magically assaulting the No-maj Mary Lou Barebone. She assaulted Mary Lou in front of witnesses as a response to her beating her adopted son, Credence Barebone. Goldstein was investigating the New Salem Philanthropic Society, against the orders of her superiors. She was reinstated in 1926 after helping to arrest Gellert Grindelwald and preventing him from exposing the wizarding community and provoking war. Tina later became the wife of famed magizoologist and author Newt Scamander. (real-world book) Sometime after retiring from the Auror Office she moved to the United Kingdom with her husband. The couple had at least one son. They also had a grandson Rolf Scamander and two known great grandsons Lorcan and Lysander. Biography Early life Porpentina Esther Goldstein was born on 19 August 1901. She had at least one sibling, a younger sister named Queenie.@MaddieDUHx Queenie's younger. by J.K. Rowling on Twitter and was a half-blood witch. The sisters lost their mother and father at a very young age due to Dragon Pox. Afterwards, they "raised each other" and consequently maintained a very strong bond into adulthood.Behind-the-scenes video from the official account on Twitter Porpentina's friends and family called her by the nickname "Tina", although Queenie occasionally used an affectionate different variation of "Teenie". She and her sister Queenie may have been Jewish.J. K. Rowling revealed in a tweet that Anthony Goldstein was Jewish. Since she has also confirmed that Anthony is distantly related to Tina and Queenie, it is possible that the sisters were Jewish as well. During her youth, Tina attended Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry,@emmalineonline1 Newt's a Hufflepuff, but the other heroes went to the American school of wizardry (and yes, I know their houses). by J.K. Rowling on Twitter where she was sorted into Thunderbird house. MACUSA career Tina worked for the Magical Congress of the United States of America.Entertainment Weekly - 'Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them': See 9 Magical Character Posters' Originally an Auror, she stood up for Credence Barebone, and used magic in front of his adoptive mother Mary Lou Barebone, the leader of the New Salem Philanthropic Society, to assault her for what he had done to Credence. Due to No-Majs that needed to be Obliviated and the resulting scandal, Tina was demoted to the position of Federal Wand Permit Officer. This job was well below her abilities and personal ambitions. Her sister Queenie also had a menial desk job in the wand permit office.Fantastic Beasts reveals a new magical power'' from Entertainment Weekly'' Meeting Newt Scamander In 1926, Tina was living in a brownstone with her sister at 679 West 24th Street in New York."'Fantastic Beasts' Character Descriptions Revealed" (Queenie Goldstein) from Entertainment Weekly On 6 December 1926, Tina left from work and observed Mary Lou preaching in an anti-witchcraft rally at the steps of Steen National Bank. She noticed a billywig flying above them before she met British magizoologist Newt Scamander, who was running through the crowd in search of a Niffler that had escaped his suitcase. Tina thought he seemed strange and decided to follow him. ]] Seeing Newt reveal his wand and Apparate with No-Maj Jacob Kowalski, she apprehended Newt. She asked him why he caused disruption inside the bank, and whether he Obliviated Jacob and she was unhappy to find he not only had not, but he knew very little about how things worked in America's wizarding community. Concerned about the loose magical beast during a time of crisis, Tina took him in to MACUSA headquarters on a Section 3A, failing to Obliviate a No-Maj. She interrupted a meeting being held by President Seraphina Picquery, who sent her away when she failed to explain herself. Returning to her office, she and Newt were eventually joined by Auror and Deputy officer to the President, Percival Graves, who wanted to know about the suitcase. However, when she opened it, she found it contained pastries belonging to Jacob. She and Newt then realised that the No-Maj had the other suitcase and left to retrieve it. Arriving at Jacob's apartment, they found it in partial ruin, which Newt quickly repaired. They found Jacob unwell, having been bitten by a murtlap, and discovered creatures had escaped. Tina offered them a place to stay at her home, believing it best to keep the No-Maj with them until he recovered. She introduced them to her sister and they shared a meal together. She later showed them to their room and left them alone. However, when she checked up on them later that evening, she found the men and the suitcase missing. She tracked them down to an ice rink under a bridge in Central Park. When they climbed into the suitcase, Tina locked it and took it to MACUSA where she interrupted a delegation of the International Confederation of Wizards to inform them about the creatures, and the wizard who smuggled them into the country. Newt was immediately blamed for allowing one of his creatures to have allegedly murdered Senator Henry Shaw Jr. However, upon observing the scars and markings on Shaw's body projection, Newt stated that only an Obscurus could have left the distinct markings upon his body, which caused unrest in the room, during which President Picquery denied the existence of any Obscurus in America. Tina, Newt and Jacob were soon taken under arrest and Newt's case impounded. In the jail cell, Tina and Newt explained the meaning of an Obscurus to Jacob, and how no record existed at the time of an Obscurial having existed past the age of ten. about to be executed]] Later, Deputy Officer Graves discovered the harmless Obscurus that Newt had contained in his suitcase and, during an interrogation, accused Newt of conspiring with Gellert Grindelwald. Against Newt's protests, he sentenced both Tina and Newt to death. Tina had her memories extracted and was strapped into a chair. While she was hovering above the death potion, she witnessed a memory of herself attacking Mary Lou Barebone and comforting Credence. During this time, Newt was able to free himself from his restraints with the help of his bowtruckle, Pickett. Newt then used a Swooping Evil to rescue Tina. They tried to flee MACUSA but were pursued by Aurors. They bumped into Queenie and Jacob, who had the suitcase; they climbed into it while Queenie walked out with it. in order to meet with Gnarlak]] They made a plan to retrieve the last two escaped creatures. However, since one was invisible, they needed help locating it. Tina took everyone to the Blind Pig to meet Gnarlak, who agreed to help them for a price. Gnarlak wanted Newt's bowtruckle Pickett, in order to pick locks. They received the information they were looking for, but Gnarlak betrayed them. They Apparated away in time to escape the Aurors. Heading to a department store, they discovered the Demiguise stealing things for an overlooked Occamy. Tina helped entrap the Occamy in a teapot, bringing an end to the search for escaped creatures. They then headed to the rooftop of a building where they stumbled across Credence in Obscurus form fleeing from Aurors. Newt decided to try to save him, and Tina followed him. She met Percival Graves again, and they duelled, with Tina holding her own until Graves threw a car at her, telling her that she always showed up at the worst time. She followed them to a subway station, where she nearly managed to calm Credence down. However, the arrival of President Picquery and the MACUSA Aurors agitated him, and he was seemingly destroyed by the Aurors' attacks. This angered Graves, who advanced on the President, dispatching Aurors with unparalleled skill, but thankfully, Newt managed to distract him with his Swooping Evil, and bind him with a spell, as Tina used a Summoning Charm to relieve him of his wand. Newt used the Revelio Charm to unmask "Percival" as Gellert Grindelwald in disguise. Tina witnessed the Thunderbird Frank help Obliviate every No-Maj in New York. Saying goodbye to Jacob before he lost his memory of their time together, she later bid farewell to Newt as he boarded a ship home to Great Britain. They shared a tender moment before he had to leave her, and Newt promised to meet her again to deliver his book to her. Later life Tina eventually married Newt and moved to the United Kingdom. (real-world book) The couple had at least one child, who in turn gave them a grandson, Rolf.30 July 2007 Bloomsbury webchat with J. K. Rowling As of the late 20th century,The real-world book features a biography of Newt Scamander which states he retired in 1979. It also features an introduction by Albus Dumbledore, who, canonically, died in 1997. It can thus be concluded that the information about the Scamanders living in Dorset and owning three Kneazles was current within this timeframe. she lived with her husband in Dorset with their pet Kneazles: Hoppy, Milly, and Mauler. (real-world book) Following her grandson's marriage to Luna Lovegood, Tina became the great-grandmother of twin boys, Lorcan and Lysander. Tina was still alive and living in Dorset with her husband in 2017 at the age of 116. - http://lacedwithroses.tumblr.com/post/158366223863/now-retired-he-lives-in-dorset-with-his-wife Personality and traits Tina apparently had a practical, level-headed personality. She was described as being "grounded.""Everything we know about ‘Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them’" at Boston.com However, she was also described as being "very soulful" and possessed "a lot of heart, strengths, and courage." She was naturally ambitious and had a desire to stand up for what was right. Magical abilities and skills *'Duelling': Being an Auror Tina was a highly skilled duelist, though she was notably beaten in a duel rather quickly by Gellert Grindelwald. Despite the fact that Grindelwald was suppressing his abilities to maintain his cover, only showcasing skills on par with those of Auror Percival Graves. This suggested Tina was not the best (but probably not the worst either) duelist out of the Aurors. *'Apparition': Tina was capable of apparating across New York City with relative ease. *'Nonverbal magic': On 6 December 1926, Porpentina nonverbally set the table for a dinner she had with her future husband, sister and Jacob Kowalski using a Locomotion Charm. Possessions *'Wand': Tina's wand is made of an unknown wood and core. Her wand appears to be rather plain, with no identifying design. *''Protection Charm Your Mind: A Practical Guide to Counter Legilimensy: Tina and Queenie owned a copy of this book while living in an apartment together. *Living With Legilimens: Choose Your Mind Wisely: Tina and Queenie owned a copy of this book while living in an apartment together. *Chadwick's Charms: Tina and Queenie owned these books while living in an apartment together. *The Witch's Friend: Tina and Queenie had at some point subscribed to this magazine, owning the September 1925 issue. *The Flap of the Cape: Tina and Queenie owned a copy of this book while living in an apartment together. *'Identity Card: Tina owned an identity card to authenticate her identity as an employee of the Magical Congress of the United States of America. *Admonitor bracelet: Tina owned an admonitor bracelet that was used to monitor her activities after she was demoted. *The Owl Airforce: Tina and Queenie owned a copy of this book while living in an apartment together. *Scourers and the Creation of MACUSA: Tina and Queenie owned a copy of this book while living in an apartment together. *Spell Casting in the Age of Rappaport's Law: Tina and Queenie owned a copy of this book while living in an apartment together. *The Intricacies of Rappaport's Law: Tina and Queenie owned a copy of this book while living in an apartment together. *Cassandra and Her Cat Gustavus': Tina and Queenie owned a copy of this book while living in an apartment together. Etymology Porpentina is derived from the archaic word "Porpentine". Porpentine is a form of the term "porcupine", used by William Shakespeare in the play Hamlet.Name Meanings: Fantastic Beasts by The Hogwarts Pensieve Tina originates from the Old English "Tyne" meaning river. Goldstein is an occupational German name, meaning "gold" with Stein being translated to "stone". Behind the scenes character in ]] *Katherine Waterston played the role of Tina Goldstein in the film ''Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them."'Harry Potter' Spinoff 'Fantastic Beasts' Finds Its Female Lead" at The Hollywood Reporter *Katherine Waterston was around ten years older than her role when she played Porpentina in Fantastic Beasts and where to Find Them. *Tina was the first known student of Ilvermorny introduced in the franchise, though the fact that she attended the school wasn't revealed until a few months before the Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them film was released. *Porpentina was only adressed by her surname and by her nicknames Tina and Teenie in the first film of the Fantastic Beasts series, and her full name could only be read on her MACUSA Identity Card. Appearances * * * * * * *''Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them: Character Guide'' *''Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them: Magical Movie Handbook'' *''Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them: Newt Scamander: Cinematic Guide'' *''The Beasts: Cinematic Guide (Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them)'' Notes and references de:Porpentina Scamander de2:Porpentina Goldstein es:Porpentina Goldstein fr:Porpentina Goldstein ja:ポーペンティナ・ゴールドスタイン pl:Porpentyna Skamander ru:Порпентина Саламандер zh:波尔蓬蒂娜·斯卡曼 Category:1901 births Category:American individuals Category:Aurors Category:Emigrants Scamander, Porpentina Porpentina Category:Half-bloods Category:Magical Congress of the United States of America employees Scamander, Porpentina Category:Orphans Porpentina Category:Thunderbirds (house) Scamander, Porpentina